1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a force-transmitting element for non-detachable workpiece connections, having a flange portion and having a transmitting portion, wherein the transmitting portion has a substantially cylindrical inner peripheral surface and wherein the wall thickness of the transmitting portion tapers at least in sections from the end close to the flange portion to the end remote from the flange portion. The invention further relates to a sliding sleeve for non-detachable workpiece connections, having a first end, which has a certain section thickness, and a second end which, compared to the first end, has a tapered section, wherein the external diameter across the outer peripheral surface is constant at least in sections. The invention further relates to an arrangement comprising a fitting, a force-transmitting element and a sliding sleeve and a method for producing a non-detachable workpiece connection between a fitting, a pipe, a force-transmitting element and a sliding sleeve.
2. Description of Related Art
Patent specification EP 0 159 997 B1 discloses a method for producing a non-detachable workpiece connection between a fitting having a flange, a pipe, a force-transmitting element and a clamping ring, wherein the clamping ring is slid axially onto the force-transmitting element, which in turn encompasses the pipe and the fitting encompassed by the pipe, as far as the stop on the flange and thus brings about a shaping of the pipe within a profile provided for on the outer peripheral surface of the fitting. The angles of inclination of the surfaces, with which the force-transmitting element and the clamping ring interact during the pressing process, with reference to the central axis are small here, in order to be able to convert the greatest possible proportion of the axial dynamics into a radially inward pressing movement. The small angles of inclination, however, result in extensive axial movement of the clamping ring. As a result the pressing tools and the workpieces to be pressed such as for example the fitting, must have extensive dimensions. Admittedly it is basically possible to provide the interaction surfaces of the shaping ring and the force-transmitting element with greater angles of inclination to the central axis. But this causes the self-retaining forces between the force-transmitting element and the clamping ring after the pressing process to be reduced, so that these, in particular under the effect of temperature changes and the associated material expansion or contraction, loosen more easily and so the danger of the occurrence of leaks can increase.
The technical problem for the present invention is therefore to specify a force-transmitting element, a sliding sleeve, an arrangement and a method for producing a non-detachable workpiece connection, by means of which an operationally reliable non-detachable workpiece connection can be obtained despite smaller dimensions of the workpieces.